Puzzle
by Bittersweet.Aj
Summary: Menurut Hinata hidup itu bagaikan puzzle yang harus disusun dengan lengkap. tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi Ino harus bisa menyusunnya... No Yuri (Bad Summary) Author abal


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara Konoha begitu dingin menusuk tulang ketika Ino dan Hinata bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Hari masih sangat pagi, langit gelap, dan butiran-butiran embun yang membeku terlihat menempel di dedaunan. Meski udara begitu menggigilkan, tapi tak mengurangi semangat mereka untuk segera mengikuti Tour Snowy Mountain.

Musim dingin kali ini akan terasa berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. karena ini, musim dingin yang terakhir di masa junior high school mereka. Terlihat wajah-wajah antusias para siswa-siswi konoha junior high school, meski menggigil dan gigi bergemeletuk tak mereka hiraukan.

Pukul tujuh pagi, bus bersiap berangkat. Ino dan Hinata duduk dibangku sudah tertera nama mereka, selama perjalanan Ino terus menatap ke luar jendela. Sepagi ini, terutama di musim dingin, denyut kehidupan warga Konoha belum terasa. Belum banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Toko-toko masih tutup. Umumnya warga masih meringkuk malas di bawah selimut meneruskan mimpinya.

Ino mendesah pikiranya melayang mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan ayahnya

"apa aku tidak perlu memberitahu Oba-sama terlebih dahulu ayah? Jika aku sudah lulus " Tanya Ino, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Pria yang di panggil ayah olehnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"ino-chan , kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Oba-sama kan?" Ino mengangguk tanpa melihat ayahnya

"setelah kau lulus kita akan langsung pergi ke London, ayah, ibu, dan Ino-chan akan hidup bahagia di sana. Kemarilah Hime" Inoichi merengkuh putri kecilnya, menepuk beberapa kali pundak Ino yang terus bergetar menahan tangis.

"apa Oba-sama sangat membenciku ayah?" Tanya Ino, kepalanya mendongak menatap ayahnya

Inoichi tertegun mendengar ucapan putrinya, Ino tersenyum miris ayahnya tidak menjawab bahkan tidak menyangkal ucapannya.

"Dengar Hime, yang perlu kau tahu hanya ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangi mu" tangan besar itu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putri tercintanya.

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya Ino hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya, Ino tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dia hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis dalam diam. Segala macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Berrcampur baur. Kesal, marah dan kecewa terhadap nenek dari ayahnya.

Yang Ino tahu neneknya selalu membencinya terbukti, sejak sekolah dasar ia selalu dikirim ke asrama, dan Ino tahu neneknya tak pernah memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik. Satu fakta yang dia tahu neneknya tak pernah tersenyum padanya.

Ino selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa neneknya sangat membencinya, tetapi ia tak pernah menemukan jawabannya, dan ia menyesal tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya, atau mungkin tanpa ia sadari, ia mencoba mengubur masa kecilnya yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ingat. Ino tak pernah tahu, ingatannya seperti terkunci rapat dalam sebuah kotak Pandora yang kuncinya hilang entah kemana.

Meski pun ia tinggal di asrama dia banyak belajar banyak hal tentang kehidupan, Hidup itu tidak mudah ketika ia bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Ino hanya perlu menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tangguh, saat takdir membelegunya dalam sebuah labirin. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti takdirnya sebagai Yamanaka Ino.

"i-ino chan, ti-dak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata, wajahnya begitu cemas melihat kondisi sahabat pirangnya , Hinata tahu sejak kemarin Ino sering melamun.

"ah, aku baik-baik saja Hinata"ucap Ino, ia tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tak percaya begitu saja pada ino,

"Apa Ino- chan akan bersekolah di asrama lagi?" Tanya Hinata polos. Ino menggeleng

"Lalu kenapa Ino-chan terlihat sedih?"

"aku akan bersekolah di London, tinggal bersama ayah, ibu ku di sana"

"pasti menyenangkan" Hinata tersenyum lembut

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, aku bagaikan seperti menyusun puzzle yang bagiannya menghilang entah kemana. Aku tidak mengerti Hinata"

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino untuk menenangkannya,

"hidup itu memang seperti puzzle ino-chan, kau hanya perlu mempersatukan setiap bagian yang terpotong agar menjadi satu kesatuan, dan setiap kali kau menaruh potongannya di tempat yang benar, kau akan menyadari betapa indahnya kehidupan ini Ino-chan"

"bagaimana jika ada potongan yang hilang?"

"kau hanya perlu mencarinya"

"jika potongan itu rusak bagaimana?"

"sesuatu yang rusak pasti bisa di perbaiki" Hinata menjawab dengan santai,

"potonganya hancur bagaimana?" Tanya Ino, yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Hinata,

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab "begini Ino-chan " Lanjut Hinata "jika salah satu potongan itu rusak, bukan berarti kau harus berhenti untuk menyusun puzzle, kau harus tetap mempersatukan potongan-potongan yang lain. begitulah hidup, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi kau harus terus melangkah kedepan untuk membentuk takdir mu yang lain"

"jika puzzle itu tidak terselesaikan?"

"hanya ada dua kemungkian yang terjadi"jeda sejenak, Hinata tidak langsung melanjutkan .

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino, wajahnya begitu was-was menunggu jawaban Hinata

"pertama orang itu terlalu pengecut sehingga tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, kedua…."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, salah satu sensei yang menjadi panitia tour memberitahukan jika mereka telah sampai di Snowy Mountain.

Tidak terasa selama perjalanan, mereka habiskan dengan bercerita tentang puzzle.

Setelah mendapat intruksi dari panitia para siswa-siswi berpencar mengelilingi daerah Snowy Mountain, ada yang bermain _Snowboard _, ada pula yang bermain_ toboggan _karena permainan ini lebih mudah .

Dan ada sebagian anak yang lebih memilih menjelajah area resor yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam _coffe shop._

...

Ino dan Hinata hanya memandang takjub sebaran bukit dan lembah terlihat putih cemerlang sejauh mata memandang. Terlihat juga beberapa bangunan seperti villa yang berdiri bersusun di bukit yang atapnya tertutup salju .

"kau belum memberi jawaban yang kedua Hinata" Ino melipat kedua tangannya didada, bibinya mengerucut sebal kearah Hinata yang malah mengacuhkannya

"akan ku beri tahu setelah kita mencoba salah satu permainan disini, bagaimana dengan _snowboard?_"

Ino memutar matanya bosan "aku tidak ingin berakhir konyol seperti mereka"

Hinata menatap kearah teman-temannya yang sedang mencoba ski raut wajah mereka tampak takut-takut meluncur pada lembah es yang licin, sebagian segera kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terpelanting, bahkan sebelum sempat melangkahkan kaki. Mereka jatuh terguling-guling . gelak tawa terdengar membahana.

"sialan, susah ternyata " umpat Shion setelah dirinya menabrak gundukan es dan tergelincir dengan tidak indahnya.

Ino tertawa puas melihat Shion yang terus mengumpat.

Akhirnya Ino menerima ajakan Hinata bermain _snowboard _, tetapi keduanya mengalami kesulitan, bahkan untuk berdiri tegak saja mereka tidak bisa.

Ino mendengus, merutuki dirinya yang lebih bodoh dari Shion.

"kita pergi ke kafe saja ino-chan" ajak Hinata, ia sudah berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada ino.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri area resor

"kau berhutang satu jawaban padaku Hinata-chan"Ino sungguh masih penasaran dengan jawaban terakhir yang belum hinata lanjutkan.

Ino memasang puppy eyes-nya. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

"jawaban apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata polos, meski ia tahu Ino masih membahas tentang puzzle kehidupan.

"oh ayolah, apa otak mu sudah membeku sehingga melupakannnya?"

"Kematian, jawaban yang kedua"

Ino terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh , mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"kau tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan puzzle kehidupan jika kau mati Ino, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita, entah menit selanjutnya , esok, bulan depan, atau tahun depan. Itulah hidup, kau hanya perlu menjadi wanita tangguh dan kuat untuk menjalani takdirmu"

Ino menganguk setuju dengan ucapan hinata.

Selama berteman dengan Hinata ia belajar banyak hal dari gadis Hyuga di depannya,

Hinata pribadi lemah lembut terlihat rapuh dari luar tetapi tangguh dan kuat dari dalam.

Seperti halnya Ino yang terlihat tangguh dan kuat tetapi rapuh dari dalam.

Hanya mereka yang bisa mengerti pribadi mereka sendiri.

"kau jangan melupakan aku Hinata"

"tidak akan, kau sahabat ku yang hebat Ino, aku menyayangi mu" Hinata memeluk ino

"berjanjiah kita akan bertemu lagi, memperkenalkan anak-cucu kita nantinya"

"entahlah"

"kenapa?"

"karena kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya Ino"

"pokoknya kita harus bertemu lagi Hinata"

"Baiklah, tetapi jika takdir mempertemukan kita lagi"

"terserahlah" ino menyerah ,wajahnya terlihat di tekuk, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju bus untuk pulang.

Setelah ini mereka akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, satu potongan puzzle telah mereka tempatkan diposisinya, mereka akan kembali berjuang untuk menyusun potongan puzzle kehidupan yang belum terselesaikan.

**FIN**

A/n; Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. akhirnya ff pertama ku publish juga, senangmya

Ff ini masih ada kelanjutannya tapi tetep berbentuk one shot , sebelum kecerita utamanya yang multichapter, dan Ino-chan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Sekarang ini jarang banget yang update Ff nya Ino, jadi author yang abal ini memaksakan membuat cerita Gaje ini. Maaf banget jika terdapat banyak kesalahan disana-sini

Maklum masih labil , sekian cuap-cuapnya

Salam hangat

Aj.


End file.
